theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Bordeaux
Scarlett Bordeaux Riley (née Bordeaux) (born May 13, 1991) is an American professional wrestler and valet currently signed with WWE. Bordeaux is best known for competing in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), as well as appearing in Ring of Honor (ROH) as Matt Taven's valet. Bordeaux has also worked with AAW, Chikara, Combat Zone, Chicago Style Wrestling, Mondo Lucha, Northern Outlaw, Hybrid Pro. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2011–2013) Bordeaux made her debut for Chicago Style Wrestling on April 27, 2012 in Countryside, Illinois at the CSW Southside Showdown event, where she defeated Angel in a singles match when she performed a small package on Angel when she attempt to float over for the pin after a suplex. Bordeaux made her debut for on August 17, Bordeaux was defeated by The Angel in a rematch following an interference from her clients. Bordeaux made her debut for IWA Unlimited (IWAU) on May 11, where she was defeated by Angelus Layne. Bordeaux made her debut for Great Lakes Championship Wrestling (GLCW) on December 1, where she faced Melanie Cruise in a losing effort. Bordeaux made appearance at Rey de Voladores where she accompied Shane Hollister to the ring against 2 Cold Scorpio, Oliver Grimsley, Jo Jo Bravo in a fatal-four way Elimination Match. Ohio Valley Wrestling (2012) Bordeaux made her debut for Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) on the August 1, 2012 edition of OVW Episode 676, where she faced former OVW Ladies's Champion Epiphany in a singles match. Bordeaux returned to OVW on the October 3 edition of OVW Episode 685, where she competed against then OVW Ladies's Champion Heidi Lovelace in a losing effort after the match, Bordeaux would show good sportsmanship. Later that event, Bordeaux defeated Taeler Hendrix in a dark match to claim her first victory. On the October 31 edition of OVW Episode 689, Bordeaux was defeated by Josette Bynum in a minute to win to determine the last participate for the triple-treat match to face Taeler Hendrix and then Ladies Champion Heidi Lovelace despite the interference by Taeler Hendrix. In that same episode, Bordeaux participated in a Halloween battle royal which was won by Jessie Belle. Bordeaux made her final appearance in OVW on the November 22 edition of OVW Episode 692, where she was defeated by new OVW Ladies's Champion Taryn Terrell. Ring of Honor / ROH (2012–2013) Scarlett appeared in 11th Anniversary Show, accompanying the new member of The House of Truth Matt Taven alongside the heel Truth Martini for his match against Adam Cole for the ROH World Television Championship. Since then, she alongside Valerie Malone are accompanying Taven to all his matches. They are known as "The Hoopla Hotties". Bordeaux made her in-ring debut on the May 3 episode of ROH, where she competed in a Four Corners "Women of Honor" match against Cherry Bomb, MsChif, and the eventually winner Athena when Athena pinned Cherry Bomb with a "O Face". At the Border Wars pay-per-view, The Hoopla Hotties accompied Matt Taven to the ring where he successfully defended the ROH World Television Championship against Mark Briscoe following the distraction by Bordeaux. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2013–present) On December 26, 2013 it was announced that Bordeaux had signed a contract with WWE and was assigned to their SmackDown brand. When Smackdown closed down in September 2014, Bordeaux moved over to Raw. Personal life Outside of wrestling, she is a full-time college majoring in musical theater. She trained at a conservatory as a mezzo-soprano. Bordeaux cites Bull Nakano, Hamada, Kharma, Maryse, Gail Kim and Amy Dumas as her favorite female wrestlers. In 2014, Bordeaux was named one of the "35 Most Beautiful Women of Wrestling" in Pro Wrestling Illustrated's 35th Anniversary issue alongside some of the most celebrated women in the business, including Miss Elizabeth, Trish Stratus and Kelly Kelly. Bordeaux married fellow professional wrestler Daniel Riley in September 2014. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Diving crossbody *'Signature moves' **Atomic drop **Backhand chop **Dragon sleeper with bodyscissors **Monkey flip, sometimes out of the corner **Running bulldog, sometimes after a corner splash **Snapmare followed by a shoot kick to the back of the opponent's head *'Wrestlers managed' **Shane Hollister **Matt Taven *'Nicknames' **'"The Perfect Ten"' *'Entrance themes' **"The Hoopla" by The Jack of all Tracks (Used while managing Traven) **'"Pure Emotion"' by Team RNB (2013; 2014–present) **"Feels Like Sex" by Geri Halliwell (WWE; 2013)